La Perspectiva de Amante
A former parking spot for couples looking for a good night out and a good scare, now a haunted graveyard of very tempting, cars. All ripe for a lucky and brave prospector to take. Pre-War Before the war, the place that was to become known as Lover's Outlook was made nothing more than a simple scenic overlook with a great view of Ciudad Victoria and the surrounding countryside. This breathtaking vista quickly became a popular location for couples to come and picnic, spending all evening in the setting sun and then doing as couples do when in private. The spot became popular very quickly, and it wasn't all that uncommon to see several cars parked up there on Friday and Saturday nights with their occupants enjoying themselves more than the view. And like most places as Lover's Outlook, there was always a great deal of rumors circulating about who did what and when so naturally no one was surprised when a rumor began to circulate about a strange man that was seen observing the young couples during their steamy dates. Seemed like the average tale of a local pervert getting a cheap seat, but the story got more dark progressively from there, until what was once seen as a rumor about some old pervert sneaking around with a pair of binoculars turned into one about a sadistic killer stalking his next victims. Now this story served as a source of scares and cheap, innocent entertainment for the local pranksters until the killer actually made an appearance. On June 12th, 2064 a young man and his girlfriend were found stabbed to death in their car by police. The story seemed too surreal to be believed and seemed to take elements from urban legends. There were scratches on the outside door handle, the murder weapon was a meat hook, and the victim's faces had been haphazardly removed. The killings would continue from that point onwards with the police unable to ever get a bead on the killer. Post-War In the days after the nukes, many people passed up Lover's Outlook, looking for shelter and safety in other parts of the land. Yet several decades after the fall of the nukes, people had begun to move back to their former homes in Ciudad Victoria and many of returning wasters passed by Lover's Outlook, marveling at the basically undamaged cars that sat neatly in parking places and just waiting for someone to come and salvage their parts. Thus prospectors began to filter into the old locale, looking for unspoiled treasures of the pre-war days to trade and sell in the city below and many of these men and women did, in fact, find their riches in selling salvaged parts and a few... Were found brutally murdered. Many people speculated that it was the result of rival prospectors or the end result of feuds, but when the killings continued, old pre-war stories began to crop up and soon travelers going through The Highlands whispered of the spirit of that old killer haunting the Overlook. Braver prospectors would still enter the outlook, looking to strip a car of the parts and they usually returned, but a few disappeared only to show up butchered in the worst way imaginable. And while a ghost makes for a good story, the more likely case is that whoever was killing those people before is likely a member of the local ghoul population, still exacting his psychopathic tendencies. Category:Sites Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico